Uniforme desarreglado
by andreapotter96
Summary: Allen necesita algo de ayuda con su uniforme, lenalee podrá ayudarle?... continuacion :3
1. Chapter 1

UNIFORME DESARREGLADO

-Toma Allen-kun —dijo Lenalee mientras le mostraba 10 panes tostados con mermelada a su mejor amigo—los guarde para ti, como no te vi en el desayuno asumí que te levantaste tarde y por cierto a Jerry casi le da un infarto al no verte.

-Gracias, y como siempre asumes bien—agradeció con una sonrisa muy tierna a su mejor amiga.

-Si, aparte de que traes todo el uniforme mal acomodado, haber, ven y quédate quieto para acomodártelo.

Allen se sonrojó un poco pero siguió cada una de las ordenes de su amiga, ella comenzó a doblarle bien las calcetas, luego intentó quitar las arrugas de su pantalón, túnica y camisa, después acomodo como es debido la túnica y prosiguió con la camisa, le pidió que se la fajara así que como niño obediente lo hiso.

Ella decidió arreglarle el cuello de la camisa pero como Allen era más alto que ella, se tuvo que parar de puntitas así se acerco demasiado a la cara de su mejor amigo pero cuando estuvo tan cerca se olvido del cuello y se perdió en sus labios, los que tanto había deseado probar.

Sentía su aliento, tenía que alejarse de ella sino iba a cometer una locura y muy grande la cual era besar a su mejor amiga, o no ya estaba comenzando y no se podía detener, ya se estaba acercando a ella.

Sintió por fin sus labios, sabían tan bien justamente como se los había imaginado siempre, comenzó por seguir el ritmo que el ponía, lo siguieron haciendo cada vez mas pasional, hasta que sus pulmones se quejaron.

Se separaron, pero juntaron sus frente, sabían que no se tenían que decir nada, se conocían muy bien por eso sabían que eso jamás terminaría.

-Listo, ya estas totalmente arreglado—comenzó ella mientras se separaba de el muy a su pesar y comenzaba a caminar hacia la oficina de su "querido hermano".

-Lenalee, espera—dijo mientras salía del transe en el que se había metido, haciendo que su amiga se diera media vuelta para observarlo—deja que te arregle el cuello de tu camisa, se desacomodo un poco.

Y así una sonrisa tierna salió de la cara de la chica mientras esperaba a que su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida la alcanzara para que jamás se separaran.

Ñaiimm HOLA! Bueno primero que nada D gray man no me pertenece

Ni el fic! D: haha es de mi queridísima amiga SHADOW-BOOK hay como la kiero… gracias por prestarme tu fic! Y amm FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Review?


	2. uniforme arreglado?

**Uniforme… ¿Arreglado?**

"Está bien, me declaro totalmente culpable, yo y solo yo tengo la culpa de que Allen ande por ahí todo el tiempo con el uniforme arrugado, bueno para ser más específicos con la camisa muy pero muy mal acomodada: los botones siempre los trae mal alineados, desfajada a la mitad, y el cuello de la camisa, ¡Oh por dios! Ese cuello que me vuelve loca, no el de Allen, bueno si pero ahora estamos hablando del uniforme…"

-¿Lenalee?—Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Allen-kun?—Preguntó con voz temerosa e insegura.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?, ¿Por favor?—Insistió, haciendo esos ojitos de cachorrito atropellado.

-Cla-ro…-Sé aclaro la garganta a base del miedo—Claro, ¿A-a qué?

-Bueno, es que mi camisa está muy mal acomodada, ¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodarla?—Esto último lo dijo al odio de la chica en un susurro muy coqueto

Lenalee dudó un momento, sabía que si lo hacía podría llegar muy lejos y es que la última vez le costó mucho detenerse "triste Allen Walker ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir?"

Sus manos temblorosas sé comenzaron a acercar a los botones, desabotono uno, se arrepintió de decir que si con sus acciones, su razón entro en acción y sé detuvo.

Allen al ver la duda de Lenalee decidió darle un "pequeño" empujoncito: tomo con sus manos las de ella acercándolas al siguiente botón.

-N-o creo-que dé-deba—susurro Lenalee como pudo mientras intentaba forcejar con Allen—N-o aquí.

-¿Por qué no?, si no es la primera vez—Pregunto extrañado Allen ante la actitud de su Lenalee.

-Allen-kun, estamos en la entrada del comedor y todos nos están observando, y mi nii-sama podría entrar en cualquier momento

Allen sé quedo pensativo por un momento, cuando un escalofrió lo recorrió "Komui" pensó, volteó a ver a todos los presente los cuales los observaban, algunos emocionados, otros asombrados y había el caso de Kanda quien los ignoraba completamente.

Sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo de ahí con Lenalee aun sujetada, al irse se escucharon muchos silbidos.

-¡Allen-kun!, ¿A dónde me llevas?—Silencio-¿Allen?

De un momento a otro sé detuvo, miro hacia todas las direcciones, todo estaba desierto.

-Bien, creo que aquí será perfecto—Allen miró a Lenalee la cual lo miraba interrogante—Lenalee, veras sé que últimamente somos más que simple amigos y es por culpa de tú gran terquedad de que todo este perfecto—Recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro, y le sonrió nerviosamente—Y es por eso que te amo, amo ese y cada de tus defectos; adoro que tengas esa incitante manía por quererlo saber todo; también me fascina tú pelo, si ese pelo que tú dices que está horrible, bueno pues a mí me fascina, siempre lo ha hecho. También me gustan mucho tus virtudes, eso es solo que te hace aun más Lenalee, la Lenalee que amo con todo mi corazón.

No sé escuchaba nada más que la acelerada respiración de Lenalee y la tranquila, bueno no mucho, de Allen, el cual aunque parecía sereno estaba muy ansioso un respuesta de parte de la chica que amaba, hasta que recordó que sé le olvido un pequeño detalle.

-Lenalee, ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficial?—pregunto mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

-¿Oficial?—lo miro extrañada ante la palabra que utilizo.

-Si, bueno es que últimamente no somos precisamente amigos nada más, así que cuando digo oficial es porque quiero que todos sepan que somos pareja, ¿Aceptas?

-Mmm…con una condición—espero a que Lenalee le dijera algo pero simplemente hiso un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza alentándola a proseguir—Que por favor traigas el uniforme acomodado.- Lenalee sonrió

-Me gustaría que tú me lo "acomodes" pero está bien, ya no tendré que usar escusas para hacer esto.

Termino de decir mientras se acercaba para besarla y ella gustosa lo recibió, cuando un enorme grito los hizo que se separaran.

-¡Lenalee! ¡Nooooooo!, ¡Walker! ¡vas a morir, pulpo!

Allen , de un momento a otro se puso tan blanco que parecía fantasma.

-será mejor que corra, ¿cierto?-susurro temblando

Lenalee sonrió mientras Allen corría perseguido por komurin y la risa malvada de Komui

"Bueno pues ahora me declaro culpable pero de que Allen siempre traiga el uniforme arreglado pero no precisamente porque él lo arregle. Y digamos que también me declaró culpable de que el pobre Allen-kun tenga misiones a cada rato, todo por Komui y su complejo de hermana menor… "

**Ñam!**

**¡Hola!, bueno aquí esta la continuación… estuve presionando a la pobre de Sahdow-book para que la hiciera… lo siento ./. Ok ñam review?**


End file.
